AZ
AZ is a character appearing in X and Y. Lysandre believes him to be a descendant of the original AZ, who built the Ultimate Weapon, but was far from the truth; he is in fact the very same AZ. Appearance AZ is often depicted as an extremely tall man, standing over 9 feet (3 meters) tall in height. Having eternal life, but not eternal youth, AZ has aged well, having long white hair. His expression is usually dark and grim, being haunted by the memory of the travesty he caused in the past. Most of AZ's clothing is stitched-up; AZ wears a wool orange hat, a teal scarf, a roughed-up gray jacket with a sweater underneath, a pair of jeans and makeshift boots. AZ also wears a key around his neck, with a red gem engraved on the center, as well as black fingerless gloves, a large backpack and a metal knee cap on his left leg. Personality AZ used to be a dark and brooding man. He cares dearly for his Floette, but cannot seem to have a heart with because she was his only friend, and she went missing after discovering the truth about his Ultimate Weapon. When he is reunited with his Floette, however, he seems to regain a feeling for people. Biography Games 3000 years before the start of the story, AZ loved his Floette dearly, but it went off to fight in a great war. A box holding only the flower Floette held was sent back to him, filling AZ with grief. He built a device that restored his Floette back to life at the cost of the lives of other Pokémon. However, the pain in his heart had not subsided, leading AZ to reconstruct the device into the Ultimate Weapon, which he used to wipe out many lives and bring the war to an end. His Floette, having discovered the truth behind its returning to life, later left him, unable to see the Trainer it once knew. Feeling regret for what he had done, AZ took to traveling to find Floette to start their relationship over to make amends for his mistake. Sometime before Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, AZ visited Sootopolis City and gifted the city a giant tree. He is also mentioned by Zinnia about his device to ending the Kalos War. X and Y In the present day, AZ was captured by Lysandre. He warned him about using the Ultimate Weapon by telling the tale of his own mistake in creating it but was ignored. Luckily, the Player defeated Team Flare and caught the Legendary Pokémon to prevent the Ultimate Weapon from being charged. With that, the weapon sank into the ground, vanishing everyone in the nearby Team Flare Secret HQ, including Lysandre, never to be seen again. After the Player is made Kalos Champion and a ceremony is held to honor him/her and his/her friends, AZ challenges the Player to a Pokémon battle. Losing, AZ regains the heart he once had, leading to Floette returning to him. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire During Episode Delta, Wallace mentioned the tree being planted at the Cave of Origin was gifted from "huge man who visited from the Kalos region", indirectly referring to AZ. Zinnia also brought him up by calling him a "a tall visitor from a distant land" who commented on Rayquaza being "born of the great disturbances in this world" and "by the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world" after he witnessed how Rayquaza managed to halt a fight between Groudon and Kyogre. Manga Adventures Anime Generations Pokémon Parade Reunited Trivia * AZ is the tallest human that has appeared in the entire game series. * His Floette was given to him by his stepmother. * It is heavily implied that AZ has visited the Hoenn region before. Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Generation VI characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Royalty Category:Male characters